


Banished

by therecognitionscene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, banished from Scotland and the home he'd created with his husband and Alpha, gives birth to their last child. Disgraced, shamed, unloved, and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banished

**Author's Note:**

> Some background: this takes place in an AU my girlfriend and I have. Severin is the Alpha warlord king of Scotland way back when who arranges a marriage with a young Irish Omega prince, Richard, in exchange for supplies and food for his armies while he wages war against the invading Brits. James, ruling the Moriarty family in the wake of their father’s death, agrees to give Richard to Rin along with the supplies in an effort to get Richard to essentially spy on Severin and send information back to him, as he one day plans on conquering large amounts of land in Scotland and England. But then, of course, Richard and Severin fall in love, have a handful of little Alpha babies, and live a relatively happy life, Richard having completely ignored and forgotten about his twin’s orders and wishes. However, Rin ultimately finds out about James’ plot and Richard’s supposed role in them. He banishes his husband and sends him back to Ireland, vowing on never seeing him again. Cue dead-on-the-inside Richard.

“I should have just jumped off the ship. I’m so sorry, little one. You poor, wretched thing…”

Richard stares down at his child, held close and tight in his arms, with tears searing his eyes. Though, by now, he’s used to the burn. A day hasn’t gone by where he hasn’t cried at least once, and it’s been roughly eight months since his banishment.

Since Severin had sent him back to Ireland. Stripped him of his title as husband and denounced his love for him.

Richard lifts a shaking hand up to his neck and runs a finger along his faded bond mark for what must be the thousandth time. Though Severin swore that he could never again love Richard after his betrayal came to light (it wasn’t him, it was James, all James, Richard had never betrayed his lord husband, never would, couldn’t), mere words weren’t enough to sever the bond between their hearts and souls. The young Omega felt the absence of his Alpha like a solid lead weight on his chest that grew heavier and heavier with each day that passed, constantly threatening to crush his fragile ribcage and broken heart.

Good. He welcomed it. Wanted to feel his bones fracturing and breaking, wanted to feel the life being pressed out of him. What was the point of going on without his mate by his side? Without their children around him, his beautiful family?

When he’d realized that he was pregnant once again—too late by then, already on the boat, locked away in a small room below decks— Richard had felt nothing but sorrow. What kind of life could he give this child? The babe would never know its father, or its brothers or sisters. Would never know anything but bleak Irish days and Richard’s infinite pain.

They were both doomed to an empty life of disgrace and shame.

As soon as Richard had arrived back in his home country and his family’s castle, James had him locked away. The rooms were spacious enough, but plain and bleak. He was only allowed outside for an hour a day. His meals were brought to him in his chambers, but the servants never stayed and talked with him. They were ordered not to.

Richard grew round with child as the months slowly passed by, though the pregnancy felt different. There was no surge of vitality in his young body, no air of freshness and life about him. When he ran his hands over his swollen stomach his child did not kick, did not stir, did not respond at all. He feared that it would be born already dead.

That would have been for the best.

He went into labor early, far too early. He cried and pleaded and begged with the midwives as they fought him into bed, “No, please, this isn’t right, there hasn’t been enough time, the baby, the baby!” But no amount of sobbing or bargaining could stop what was happening. His child was coming into the world.

He nearly died delivering it. Lost too much blood, didn’t have the will to fight through the pain or fight to live. When he heard the faint cry of his newborn as a midwife gently pulled it free of his body, he wept bitter tears. The looks on the faces of everyone in the room were enough to tell him what he needed to know: the babe is small. Sickly. Won’t last the week. No one made eye contact with the young Omega as they clean him up and settle the swaddled child on his chest. Were they sad for him? Or simply ashamed of their disgraced prince?

And now they’re alone, in a bed far too big for them, far too cold and lonely.

The child is a small girl with a tuft of dark brown hair on her head. The same color as his. She hardly stirs as Richard holds her, eyes closed and skin cool and pale, like she’s already a corpse. She won’t latch on to his breast and nurse despite his weak efforts and it distresses him; all his other children had been strong and boisterous newborns, blond Alphas with chubby hands that demanded their milk from him and would scream to high heaven until they were full and happy.

His children. His babies. He’d never see them again.

“My poor little bird,” he whispers, voice thick with tears as he gives up and simply cradles his daughter to his chest. “I should have done it. I should have saved us from this life. I’m sorry.”

“I’m so sorry.”


End file.
